Teasing Pai is Very Enjoyable- Until You Get Killed
by kisshuismylife
Summary: I think the title says it all... R&R please!


**Teasing Pai is Very Enjoyable- Until He Kills You**

Kisshu had thought up a side mission from the 'take over the Earth' mission. This mission was to tease Pai into oblivion without getting killed. He smirked. This would be FUN!

_**Ten minutes later: **_Kisshu started banging on the door to Pai's lab until he heard footsteps, then quickly floated above the door, and hung upside down in midair as Pai came out. "What is so- KISSHU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Pai shrieked.

"Pretending to be a bat," Kisshu said. "Am I doing a good job?"

"NO!" Pai shouted, and stormed back into his lab, leaving Kisshu snickering. _Next prank, _he thought.

_**Two hours later: **_Kisshu had successfully painted Pai's entire room pink, and went back to Pai's lab, then yelled, "Pai, I heard something fall in your room; you might want to go check it out!"

He heard teleportation, and a minute later, he heard from Pai's room, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! IT'S ALL _**PINK **_IN HERE!"

Kisshu snickered and teleported back to his room as Pai continued screaming.

_**Half an hour later: **_The screaming had stopped, and Kisshu noticed it was dinnertime. Getting another evil idea, he teleported to the kitchen, and started work. He had decided on breakfast for dinner, so he started making pancakes and cooking bacon. When he was done with both, he started arranging the food, and soon he had three works of art. Taruto's plate was pancakes and bacon shaped like a monkey, Kisshu had shaped his food like a cat, and Pai got a fish. Calling Pai and Taruto telepathically, Kisshu set the plates out and waited. He didn't have to wait long; Pai and Taruto teleported in, and looked at their plates. "Kisshu, I understand why Taruto has a monkey on his plate, but what is with the fish?" Pai asked wearily.

"It's a sign," Kisshu said. "There's invisible syrup on there reading, "Ask Fishy out for a date." Clever, huh?"

Taruto snickered as Pai looked at his pancakes with distaste. "I think I'll just have cereal tonight….." he said.

"Got a problem with my cooking?" Kisshu asked menacingly.

Pai gulped and meekly started eating his pancakes and bacon while Taruto snickered. Kisshu was busy eating and trying not to laugh.

"So Pai, how was your afternoon?" Kisshu asked innocently as they finished dinner.

"BAD, ever since you decided to pretend to be a bat," Pai said gloomily. "Somehow my room turned bright pink, and I had to redecorate the entire- hey, wait a minute, you wouldn't happen to know anything about my room being pink, would you?"

"You don't have any appreciation for art, do you Pai?" Kisshu asked, shaking his head in mock sadness.

"YOU'RE DOOMED, KISSHU!" Pai screamed. Kisshu just laughed and teleported to his room, then sealed the place up for the night. Then he started work on his next prank idea.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu got up, and took a shower, then did his hair and got dressed. Then he took his latest 'creation' to Pai's lab and left it outside the door. Going to the kitchen, he grabbed an apple and some leftover pancakes, then started eating. As he was finishing, he heard Taruto scream, "PAI! KISSHU! THERE'S A PINK PONY IN THE HALLWAY! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"

Kisshu snickered and went into the hallway, just in time to see Pai teleport in front of the pink pony. His reaction was priceless; first his eyes bugged out, and then he screamed, "YOU WERE RIGHT! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Kisshu sighed and walked over to them, then said, "And to think it's only papier-mâchè….."

Taruto and Pai glared at him. "YOU created this monstrosity?" Pai asked dangerously.

"Yeah, it took me almost the whole night," Kisshu said. "Pretty life-like, huh?"

Pai took out one of his fans, and pointed it at the pony, then shouted, "FUU RAI SEN!" The pony exploded, and the three Cyniclons shielded their faces until the smoke cleared.

Kisshu sighed and said, "I guess you BOTH don't have any appreciation for art…." Then he teleported off to start his next prank.

He replaced the shampoo Pai used with hot pink hair dye, and teleported back to his room.

_**Twenty minutes later: **_"Kisshu, it's time for the next attack," Pai called.

Kisshu sighed and came out of his room, noticing Pai's hair was hot pink, and Taruto was trying to keep from laughing.

"Okay," Kisshu said. "Let's go!"

Pai looked at him suspiciously, but decided to ignore the feeling that something was up, and teleported off, followed by Kisshu and Taruto.

They reappeared above a shopping mall, and Taruto sent out an infuser, which turned a nearby tree into a fanged tree monster. It started terrorizing the mall, until the Mews ran up. They took one look at Pai's hot pink hair and burst out laughing. "What's up with them?" Pai asked.

Ichigo heard, because she gasped, "Pai, did you look in the mirror before coming here? Because your hair is the same color as mine!"

Kisshu and Taruto couldn't contain themselves anymore, and burst out laughing too. "KISSHU, YOU ARE _**SO **_DOOMED!" Pai screamed.

"Hey, maybe we should change your ears to cat ears, and then you'd look like the old hag!" Taruto snickered.

"I'm NOT an old hag, Midget!" Ichigo shouted as she destroyed his Chimera.

By this point Pai was so furious he was foaming at the mouth, and he screamed, "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE FOR THIS!"

Kisshu and Taruto looked at each other, getting nervous, and then promptly teleported to the ground, grabbed the Mews, and teleported to Café Mew Mew.

Ryou and Keiichiro were waiting in the main room, and Ryou didn't look too thrilled to see Kisshu and Taruto. "I suppose there's a reason behind this?" he asked.

"I dyed Pai's hair hot pink, but now he's out to get all of us, so Taruto and I teleported the Mews back here before Pai ripped the lot of us to pieces," Kisshu said.

"Kisshu, why do you do this stuff?" Ichigo asked. "Not that it wasn't hilarious, but seriously, are you trying to get killed? Pai was foaming at the mouth when we left."

"I do it because it's funny," Kisshu said. "I like antagonizing Pai; it's fun. And he'd never really kill me."

"That's what you think," Pai snarled from the doorway.

Kisshu cringed and said, "I'd suggest that the rest of you go hide; he's really only after me."

The others wasted no time in obeying as Kisshu looked at Pai and said, "You do know that that hair dye comes out after three washes, right? It's not permanent, and it was just a prank. You really need to get a sense of humor, Pai. Someone's going to get seriously injured if you keep attacking people who just want to have fun."

Pai snarled and took out his fan, then started shooting lightning bolts at Kisshu, who started dodging them.

Meanwhile, the others were in the basement, and Ryou asked as they heard another crash, "Why do they have to fight in here?"

"Beats me, but it's unlikely Pai's gonna listen to reason at this point," Taruto said- just as they heard Kisshu cry out.

"Well, now we've got no choice but to make him listen," Ichigo said. "Come on, Lettuce." She ran for the stairs, followed by Lettuce.

They found Kisshu clutching his left arm, which was scorched from just below his shoulder to his wrist and dripping blood. Pai was about to aim another attack at him when the girls ran over. Ichigo ran to Kisshu as Lettuce grabbed Pai's arm before he could attack again. "Pai, stop!" Lettuce said. "Kisshu's your friend, remember?"

Pai looked from her to Kisshu, who Ichigo was helping sit in a chair, and then back to Lettuce. Lettuce felt his body relax, and then he let his fan disappear. "Are you calm now?" Lettuce asked him.

"Yeah…. thanks, Lettuce," Pai said.

Ichigo, meanwhile, had helped Kisshu sit down, but she was worried; he was dead white and shaking, and his burnt arm was still bleeding. Suddenly he passed out, and Ichigo caught him. Pai and Lettuce noticed and came over, and Pai said, "I can heal the injury; can you hold him?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. She held Kisshu as Pai put his hand on Kisshu's arm, and started healing the burn.

Fifteen minutes later, the burn was healed, and Pai said, "He needs to sleep off the healing, but he should be fine when he wakes up. Ichigo, can I take the two of you to your house?"

"Alright," Ichigo said. Pai took them both by the shoulder, and teleported to Ichigo's room. Ichigo gently put Kisshu on her bed, taking his boots off before tucking him in. Then she settled down next to him, and started stroking his hair. Pai sat down in her desk chair to wait.

Three hours later, Kisshu started to wake up, and opened his eyes sleepily as Ichigo asked softly, "Kisshu?"

"Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked, confused. "Why are you here?"

"It's my room," Ichigo said, smoothing his hair back. "How's your arm?"

"I think it's fine," Kisshu said. "Did Pai calm down?"

"Yeah, Lettuce calmed him down, and he healed the burn he gave you and teleported us back here," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed and sat up, then saw Pai sitting in Ichigo's desk chair, and looked at him warily.

"I'm sorry, Kisshu," Pai said. "I shouldn't have attacked you like that."

Kisshu sighed, and said, "I guess I shouldn't have dyed your hair hot pink, but thanks for apologizing. I'm sorry too."

"Thanks," Pai said.

Ichigo smiled at both of them.

**Another bad ending…. But I thought that most of it was funny, so I hope you do as well, and please REVIEW!**


End file.
